Against the Rules
by Love's to blame
Summary: Dating students is against the rules but for Edward, Bella is willing to do anything...entry for the FML contest...UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**FML Contest  
Characters: Bella/Edward  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer never wrote anything this good ;P  
To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2: http://www . fanfiction . net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/ (remove spaces for link to work)**

* * *

Today, I woke up in my boyfriend's dorm and decided to take a shower before he woke up. I used the girl's bathroom on the above floor, and afterwards I just threw on a towel and ran to the elevator. I forgot to press my boyfriend's floor and I was taken to the lobby in a towel. People were waiting.

When I first saw Edward Cullen, I knew he was going to be trouble. He was too good-looking for his own good. However, I couldn't help but fall for him. I was a bit naive when it came to the opposite sex, so I didn't know how to repel his charm. It hit me like a ton of bricks, and I fell . . . hard.

In my short twenty-four years, I've had little experience with men. It was as though they barely even noticed me, and I didn't blame them. There was nothing about me that set me apart from other girls. I was plain, with brown eyes and brown hair.

The only guy besides Edward, who ever saw anything in me was Jacob Black, my childhood best friend. We dated for a few months in high school, but that relationship ended when he decided that shy girls, like me, were boring and went for someone better. He met Leah Clearwater and dumped me on my ass. We didn't talk very much after that.

So it's not hard to believe that when Edward made his first move, I thought he was talking to someone else, especially since there was a beautiful, petite, black-haired girl next to me.

…

_"Carson," I called out, taking roll. This was the easiest part of my job as a student teacher at Dartmouth College; the hardest was trying not to blush whenever I spoke to a cute undergrad._

_"Here," a female voice rang out from somewhere in the lecture hall._

_The door behind me opened and in waltzed in a beautiful small girl. She had short black hair, bright green eyes, and possibly the most amazing cheekbones I have ever seen. Unfortunately, I was mildly retarded when it came to clothes, but I could tell that they were probably expensive. As impressed as I was with her, I had to mark her down for being late._

_"You're late," I told her. "Please stay up here until I'm done taking roll," I requested._

_She sighed but came to my side._

_I went back to roll. "Cullen."_

_"Present," called out the smoothest voice I have ever heard. It was like velvet. There was something about that voice that made me look up._

_My heart skipped a beat the moment I laid eyes on him, and the earth stilled. He was perfection. He was an Adonis with tousled bronze hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to look deep into my soul. He gave me a wide smile and I blushed as I forgot everything, including my name._

_A student next to him hit his arm and he took his eyes off of me. That was when I came to my senses. Surely he wasn't looking at me, but at the girl next to me. I turned to her and saw her staring at me. The look that she gave me let me know that she had seen the whole thing._

_"Looks like you have an admirer," she teased._

_I shot her a confused look. "Me?" I questioned._

_She nodded "Yep. You're the only one here besides me and I know my cousin wasn't giving me his panty-dropper smile."_

_I blushed a deep red. I couldn't believe that a hot guy was interested in me._

…

My feelings for Edward became stronger when he approached me after class. Dating a student was against the rules and although I was tempted, I decided it was best if I just resisted. I had spent the whole lesson avoiding looking at him in the hopes that if I ignored him, over time my newfound feelings for him would disappear.

Apparently absence makes the heart grow founder. When he walked up to my desk with that smile on his face, I fell even harder that I had done before. I knew all hope was lost, and I didn't even care. All that mattered was this perfect specimen of male in front of me.

…

_I gathered my papers and put them into my bag. I looked up to see if there was anything I had forgotten, and there he was walking towards me, his 'panty-dropper' smile on his beautiful face. I blushed and looked down, he was so gorgeous that it almost hurt to look at him._

_It was then that I began to have my usual insecurities. I was almost sure that he was only flirting with me to get a better grade in this class, or maybe his cousin was wrong and he was flashing that kind of smile at me. Maybe he knew that I was attracted to him and was only smiling to be polite because he pitied me._

_"Hey," he greeted, and I knew that I had no choice but to look up into those gorgeous green eyes or else I'd end up looking like an idiot._

_"Hi. Cullen, right?" I asked, pretending to be unaware of who he was. I knew all about him. While the class was busy working on their essay tests, I went into stalker mode and found out everything I could about him. His full name was Edward Mason Cullen. He was in the top five percentile of his class with a perfect 4.0 G.P.A. His major was engineering physics. In all he was the perfect package; smart with charm and ridiculous good looks._

_"Yeah," he answered taking me out of stalker mode. He held out his hand. "Edward."_

_My blush became even more pronounced as I decided to be less formal with him. "Bella," I responded, smiling as I shook his hand._

_"Well Bella," he began when our hands dropped. He paused and looked around the room, and once he was sure that we were the only ones there, he continued. "I know dating a student is against the rules, but do you think it's possible if we happened to meet up at a bar across town at the same time?"_

_I gave him a wide smile, I couldn't believe that this was actually happening, maybe I was dreaming. "I believe that coincidence could happen."_

_"So how about the King's club tomorrow night around nine?"_

_I nodded my approval. "Sounds like a date."_

_He flashed that smile once more before kissing my hand. "I'll see you there," he said._

_I stared after him as he walked out of the room and then pinched myself. I was so surprised when I felt the pain that I jumped. I definitely wasn't dreaming. Edward Cullen was real and he wanted to date me._

_At that moment I didn't care that I could lose my job, thus ending my career. All I cared about was boning Edward Cullen._

_…_

All I could think about after that was my upcoming date with Edward. Sneaking around made it even more exciting. For the first time ever, I was doing something adventurous and exciting in my boring life.

I spent hours planning out what I was going to wear. This was a first for me. Unless I was working, I just threw on the first thing I touched. I wasn't much better when it came to dressing up for my job; I just threw on a long skirt or dress pants and a matching blouse.

For Edward, I put in some effort, a lot of effort. I decided to dress somewhat casual but not my usual tomboyish look. I wore my pair of skinny jeans for the first time with a white peasant top and black ballet flats. After watching YouTube videos, I learned how to do a natural look with light makeup. To say I was proud of the ending result was an understatement. For the first time ever, I was comfortable with the way I looked. In fact, I was ten times hotter than my usual self.

…

_I entered the small bar and immediately saw Edward. He was one of those people who just stood out in the crowd. He wasn't hard to miss; he had this aura that seemed to drawn people in, not to mention he had odd colored hair that was disheveled in an unbelievably sexy way._

_A blonde girl was sitting next to him, oblivious to the fact that he seemed uncomfortable. As though we had some strange connection, he suddenly looked up, and we locked eyes. It was just like the first time our eyes met. Time stopped and for a few moments we were the only people in the world._

_Edward quickly excused himself from his bottle-blonde companion and made his way to my side. She took one look at me and scoffed. However, I didn't pay her any mind; I was too busy enthralled by the sex god walking my way._

_"You came," Edward said, with a huge smile on his face._

_I nodded. "Yeah. I said I would, didn't I?"_

_"Yeah, but I didn't think you would," he whispered softly, sounding a bit shy._

_I inwardly gushed and boosted my ego. Why in the world would he be interested in me?_

_"Why wouldn't I be interested in you?" Edward asked. Shit, I said that out loud?  
"You're different from all the other girls," he continued. "You're beautiful, but not shallow."_

_"Beautiful?" I questioned._

_He nodded. "Yeah. You try to hide your beauty, but I see it clearly."_

_My brown orbs met his green ones, and we stood staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. "Do you want to stay here or go to my place?"_

_Edward looked around the bar before turning back to me with a wide grin on his face. "Your place."_

_I took his hand and led him outside. We hopped in a cab and were halfway to my small apartment when I realized that my roommate had requested that I stay out until late tonight. It was her anniversary and she wanted to have a romantic dinner with her boyfriend. I didn't get along with my roommate very well, so I thought we could become somewhat friends if I did her that small favor. I smacked my forehead once I realized this. "Shit," I muttered._

_Edward looked over at me, worried. "What?" he asked. "You don't want to do this anymore?"_

_I shook my head. "No I do, it's just that we can't go to my apartment because my roommate is there with her boyfriend."_

_Edward nodded in understanding. I thought of where we could go, but before I could name a hotel, Edward was telling the cab driver the address of the college._

_"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed. "We can't be seen together, I'll get fired."_

_"Relax," he told me. "No one will see you. It's Friday night, everyone is out parting. You can just leave early tomorrow morning."_

_I took a deep breath as I thought over my options with Edward. I could either go to his dorm room and have hot, steamy sex while risking my job, or I could get out of the cab right now, see a late movie, and then go home alone._

_"What about your roommate?" I asked._

_"I have a single," he answered with a wink._

_That's when I made up my mind. For the first time in my life, I was going to break the rules and finally have the fun that I so desperately needed._

_As we quickly made our way to Edward's dorm, we were almost discovered twice. Both times we pretended that we were having an innocent conversation. Edward would ask me the first thing that popped into his head about a random book. It was a struggle for me as I tried not to laugh and seriously answer his question. As soon as we were in the clear, we would go back to our anything but innocent flirting._

_As soon as the door to Edward's small, cramped room closed, I threw myself at him. Our lips met and he stumbled. He quickly regained his balance and started to kiss me back. The kiss was full of need and longing, and when it ended, I was begging for more._

_Edward rested his forehead on mine. "Can you promise me one thing?" he asked._

_"Depends on what it is."_

_"Don't leave without saying good-bye."_

_I nodded. "Okay."_

_That small simple, promise that I gave Edward was worth what he gave me in return. That boy knew how to move his body in ways that had me cumming multiple times. After three hours, we were both tired and exhausted. Together, we crawled underneath the covers and Edward wrapped his arm around me._

_"So are we dating or what?" he asked._

_I shrugged and played with his hands. "I'll say we're dating."_

_Edward placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck and I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

...

I woke up the next morning in Edward's dorm room, in his bed, partially underneath him. The heavy blankets combined with his body heat made being in bed hot, and not in the good way. I quietly wiggled out from underneath him and took a good look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed from the heat and my hair was stuck to my head, dripping with sweat. I badly needed a shower.

I looked at the clock, seven thirty, it read. It was a Saturday, meaning most likely all of the other students were sleeping in. I had just enough time to take a quick shower before Edward woke up. I wanted to be there when he opened his eyes so that he would know that I didn't think he was just a one-night stand.  
I threw yesterday's clothes back on and carefully tip-toed out of the room. I practically ran to the girl's bathroom. I entered it and heard showers running. I didn't want to jeopardize my job any more than I had, I was already risking it just by spending the night with Edward, so I quickly left the bathroom as I pondered over whether I should just go home, go back to Edward's room all sweaty and nasty, or find another bathroom. In the end, I chose the latter.

I went to the elevator and pushed the button for the next floor up. I just so happened to be in luck, it was empty. In my haste, I entered the nearest stall and quickly shed my clothes, not realizing that my clothes were underneath the spray. They immediately became soaking wet, and I picked them up and threw them somewhere behind me.

I knew it was only a matter of time before someone walked in and discovered me, so I took the shortest shower possible. I wrapped a towel around my body, and picked up my clothes. They were dripping wet, there was no way I was putting them on, so instead I chose to just borrow some clothes from Edward. With my towel firmly in place, I went straight to the elevator.

Once inside, I remembered that I had left my phone in my jeans pocket . . . the jeans that gotten soaked. I quickly fumbled for my phone to make sure it wasn't ruined. The elevator doors closed and it began to move, but I barely noticed. I was too busy trying to turn on my lifeline.

The doors dinged open and I gasped when I looked up. The elevator had brought me down to the lobby where people were waiting to get on.

These people happened to be the dean of the school and a few board members taking a tour of the campus. As I stared into the eyes of my boss and the only thing I could think of was "Fuck my life".

And that's where I am now.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Richards cleared his throat. "Miss Swan is there any reason why you're in the students dormitory wearing only a towel"

My cheeks turned a bright red as I thought of what to say. "Umm…i-I was" that was all I managed to stutter out before I saw Edward come out of the stairway, directly behind my boss.

"Bella" he called out, not noticing anyone other than me. "Why did you leave so early?"

The dean looked back and forth between me and Edward, who finally noticed him and had an 'oh shit' look on his face.

"See you around" the bronzed haired Adonis said with a wave before turning around and running back into the stairway.

I looked up at Dean Richards. "Am I fired?"

"Is he one of your students?"

I nodded.

Dean Richards gave me a small smile. "No, but you are on suspension"

I nodded once more and walked away. As I passed by the door that leads to the stairs I saw Edward through the window mouthing he was sorry.

I mouthed back an "its okay" before walking out the dormitory with a small smile, it was worth it.

"Oh Ms. Swan" the dean called.

I quickly wiped my smile off my face and turned back to him. "Yes, sir"

"Please put some clothes on"

I looked down to see that I was still in a towel. It was then I realized why I didn't get fired like anyone else would have- my boobs were barely covered.


End file.
